


Innocent No More

by Scruffymuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, First fic so sorry, mentions of torture, physcological torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruffymuff/pseuds/Scruffymuff
Summary: Bram Hernandez, the same person in two different universes is forcefully made to meet himself. In one world Bram lives by strict rules, and has only ever seen blue sky’s and rainbows on the government TV. In the other, Bram lives where luck is always on his side, and has never truly felt the meaning of pain, only loneliness.This sounds so cliche and I’m sorry but I totally suck at summaries. This is un-beta’d and is my first fic so all mistakes are mine.





	Innocent No More

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part of the 1st chapter. More is to come!

_Bram’s POV-Earth Province (The One who Turned Evil)_

“Ready?” My little brother Alex asked.

“What?” I was shoved away from my thoughts, “Oh, yeah.” I looked down staring my shoes.

“Oh come on! You’ll do great! I just know it!”

“Yeah. It’s just hard when I’ve heard of the things that they make you do.” I said. I was still looking at my feet as we neared the report building.

“Well, It’s going to have to be life or death for you then. Remember what we were warned of in school?”

“Yeah,” I gulped nervously, “They weren’t kidding. If you fail you die and if you graduate you survive.”

 

“Look! There it is!” Alex interrupted as we rounded the corner. He shouted excitedly as he pointed madly at the large, clean looking building.

“Wow.” I could only breathe the word out as we looked at the stunning building. It stood out from the other buildings like a chicken in a pack of wolves. There was glass that reflected different colors in the sun, almost like a rainbow that I had seen on a government TV while I was getting our food cards. We could never have glass in the North Province. It made the houses too expensive and heating was a must when there was a blizzard 24/7 for 10 months a year. Outside of the seemingly misplaced building there was military personnel standing at the entrance.

 

“Time for me to leave Alex,” I continued to look at the building as Alex practically deflated next to me.

“Oh,” All excitement bouncing around in his orange on a toothpick head had left Alex’s voice, “I’ll see you in a few years or so.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you in a few years.” I looked down sadly as I got closer and closer to the border where civilians could cross. Once you crossed the line there was no turning back, no access to the other side of the world until your mandatory service was over. Alex and I hugged as I tried to burn the moment into my memory. I took a deep breath as I waved and walked over the line. The two soldiers who were standing and guarding the building walked swiftly over to me in perfect unison. They took hold of my arms and walked me into a sterile looking white room that was adorned with silver medical equipment. Another soldier walked in almost immediately with a needle in her hand. She sterilised a part of my neck and with no noise and injected the needle into my neck. I didn’t even have time to be surprised as I was plunged into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I really, really need help sometimes and if anyone even reads this and finds mistakes then thank You! I really appreciate it.


End file.
